Artemis Fowl and Hannah Montana: The Assassin
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Hannah is preforming in Ireland and Artemis comes to watch having figured out her secret. When an assassin is hired by a mysterious criminal, Miley, Artemis and their friends must help. Chapter 6: I Got Nerve?
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl and Hannah Montana: The Assassin**

**Chapter One: The Pros and Cons of Wearing a Blonde Wig**

* * *

I, Miley Stewart do not like planes. Not at all. It isn't because of the disgusting plane food, or sitting down for hours and hours on end. Not, it was the fact that I have to sit next to Jackson for the entire trip. ARGHH!! But on this particular plane trip, it was worse, if that was possible. All I heard coming from the seats behind me were announcements of: "I love you Ollipop" and "I love you too Lillipop". The amount of times I almost puked was _ginormous. _

Anyway, I didn't like this plane trip, and it made it worse that I had to sit through it in my Hannah wig. Just spoil a perfectly good chance to get my hair straightened, Daddy.

I turned up the volume on my movie to drown out the sounds of Lily and Oliver in the background. Blaurgh, sometimes I wish I hadn't been in Indiana Joanie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra so I could have avoided them getting together. No, I don't regret it; they are meant for one another, even if it's really awkward for me. I still can't believe they even admitted that they liked Radiohead and Coldplay more than Hannah Montana. It's like liking a band over half of their best friend. Though, I have to admit, I'm with Lilly with the whole Radiohead being better than Coldplay though, no offense to Oliver or anything.

Well, as you are reading this, you are probably wondering what I, my friends, family and my Hannah Montana wig are doing on a plane. Well, we are going to the magical land of leprechauns and their gold. That's right; Hannah Montana is going to Ireland!

When we FINALLY landed, I quickly pulled my extra stinky brother to his feet and out of the plane. I had to have either him or dad to go round an airport apparently and I didn't feel like getting grounded while in Ireland.

"Come on, Jackson," I whined, I mean said angelically as I lead him from the first class cabin.

"I'm _sorry, Hannah, _if I want to finish my ice cream sundae!" he said, shoving the melted ice cream into his mouth.

"Ewww!" I said. "That was from last month!" Jackson shrugged, ice cream melted all around his mouth.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's gross!" I exclaimed, wondering how he got month old ice cream on the plane in the first place. Weirdly, Lilly and Oliver were right behind us when we left the plane. Dad led us out of the plane, in a bit of a huff because he had just got a text message from Uncle Earl saying that my fantastic uncle was going to look after our house. And he wouldn't back down from it. I just prayed that he wouldn't find his way into my Hannah closet. No need for him to mess that room up. He would probably end up pulling all of the clothes out of the revolving wardrobe and using it as a merry-go-round or something. And he may even try on the Hannah clothes. I shuddered, turning to my Dad.

"Uncle Earl doesn't know where my Hannah closet is, right Dad?" I asked. Dad looked quite confused for a second.

"I don't think so, but I guess we'll find out when we get home." I then leant towards his ear so none of the other passengers would hear.

"When can I take the wig off?"

"I don't know, darling. Just bear with it for a couple more hours, we'll take it off when we get to the house."

We were renting a house that was somewhere in the vicinity of Dublin. The house was huge, or I hoped it was. What I had seen from the pictures, it looked pretty big.

I grudgingly followed my Dad to get my bags from the bag collecting area. Two more hours, I kept on telling myself, two more hours. Dad isn't one to muck around in an airport, so we were in a limo, heading to the house in less than twenty minutes, thanks to Hannah Montana. All I had to do was sign a few photographs and smile for the camera a few times and we were on our way.

The trip was longer than I thought, by the time we reached the house, it was already getting dark and Lilly had fallen asleep on Oliver, not that he minded. I on the other hand spent it watching Jackson pour Coke into the ice dispenser to see if it made Coke flavoured ice. The volatile liquid that came out put me off Coke for a life time. So I drank lemonade, lots and lots of lemonade. Let's just say that when we got to the house, the first thing I saw was the bathroom.

Once I had removed myself from there however, I got to see the house. Dad was right, it was huge. There were six bedrooms, three bathrooms, three studies and well- you get the idea. But this house was nothing appeared to the next door neighbours. Their house was MASSIVE and when I say massive, I mean massive. It was at least twice the size of the house we were in.

"That's Fowl Manor," said Dad, while chewing on at least four cherries at once. I raised my eyebrows.

"Mmm," I said, pulling my wig off.

"It houses the smartest person in Europe," he said.

"Dad, do I care that some smart old guy lives next door? No, I don't," I said, brushing my real hair.

"And he's 17." I stopped brushing, leaving my brush hanging from my hair.

"What?"

"I said that the boy is seventeen, he brought us some cherries. Maybe you should go and talk to him some time." I started brushing again.

"No thanks, Daddy. I don't talk to random guys because they're 'nice'," I said. Dad sighed.

"And he seemed such a well brought up boy when he rode over here before," he said.

"He rode a bike?" I asked.

"No, Artemis rode a horse," Dad replied. I stopped and stared at him.

"Daddy who was talking about a hot rich say what?"

"I never said he was hot," he said.

"Well, he's a guy, he's a guy right? I asked, just as Lilly and Oliver entered the room.

"Did you hear about the guy next door?" Lilly asked.

"The guy with the weird name?" Lilly nodded.

"Do you guys wanna go round and see him?" she asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Alright." We were just about to walk out the front door when Mr When-I-Was-A-Boy stopped us.

"Kids, don't you think you need your beauty sleep, Hannah has a big concert tomorrow night and you don't want to have trouble staying awake."

"But Daddy…"

"Don't _'but Daddy'_ me. When I was a boy we went to bed at seven thirty every night…" I couldn't be bothered listening to the rest, there really wasn't any point.

"Well, Goodnight Daddy," I said, though I knew he wasn't listening. If Daddy wanted Hannah to get some beauty sleep, then beauty sleep was what Hannah was getting…or not…

"JACKSON!" I yelled, after an hour of listen to Jackson playing Guitar Hero on full volume. "Turn down the TV!"

"Sorry _Hannah," _he mocked. "I forgot that you need your beauty sleep, otherwise you're like Medusa in the morning." I growled under my breath and put the pillow around my ears, and by some strange miracle, I managed to get to sleep- my dreams haunted by hot guys on horses eating month old ice cream and singing endless refrains of 'Lollipop, lollipop ooh lolly, lolly, lolly lollipop."

* * *

**Next chapter: Remind Me Again Why I Have to Go to the Hannah Montana Concert?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Remind Me Again Why I Have To Go To The Hannah Montana Concert?

I don't own Artemis Fowl or Hannah Montana

* * *

I, Artemis Fowl, detest music concerts. Not Mozart, Beethoven or other classical concerts, but loud ones with loads of idiotic fans yelling some teen pop star's name over and over again.

I'm not choosing to go to the Hannah Montana concert, far from it. I'm being forced, that's right. Someone is forcing Artemis Fowl to do something, and as quite a number of people know, it ends badly if you do. But this time, I'm not being forced by some random businessman for some joke to embarrass me. I'm being forced by the three most important women in my life, Mother, Juliet and Captain Holly Short. Then, you may ask another question: Why would the three most important women in your life torture you? And the answer is: That one feels I need to be more sociable, and the others enjoy watching me being tortured. I know, stereotypically, elves are friendly, kind, caring creatures. But as I said, that's a stereotype, this elf is _evil_, really, really evil.

"Artemis! Get down here!" I sighed and shut down my laptop, calmly walking down the steps.

"Yes, Juliet?" I asked once I was in the lounge. The blonde crossed her arms and smiled evilly.

"There are a group of tourists staying next door," she said. I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"And that is a reason to interrupt me from my research because…?"

"Well," continued Juliet. "There are five of them: Robbie Ray Stewart, the dad, Jackson Stewart, his son, Miley Stewart, his daughter and Miley's two best friends, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott." I kept my eyebrow raised.

"I still don't see why i have to be told," I said. Juliet patted me on the shoulder.

"Patience, Artemis. Lilly and Oliver are dating, but Miley is single." I kept my face straight, trying to resist the urge to start laughing.

"Should I care?" I asked, just as another random thought crossed my mind. "How do you know all this anyway?" I asked. Juliet smiled evilly, again.

"I am a Butler. What did you expect?"

"Quite a lot judging by your laid back attitude," I muttered under my breath.

"I wanted you to take these over to them," she said. Somehow in my mind, I was hearing another voice going, 'Girl who stalks the next door neighbours, say what?' but instead of embarrassing myself by being shocked, I acted calm.

"Take what over?"

"These cherries," she replied. "You could ride over on your horse." I sighed and took the cherries from her, knowing that if I didn't do what she asked, there would be trouble.

"Fine," I said, taking the cherries from her, and heading for the stables. I saddled my personal horse, Treacle. Ok, I know it's an idiotic name; it was my fault for hesitating when I was naming him, Beckett yelled 'Treacle' and that was that.

Anyway, I saddled Treacle and rode over to the house next door. When I got to the front porch and back onto firm ground, I tied Treacle to a nearby tree and knocked on the door. It was answered by a teenage boy who was shorter than me, but judging by his proportions, I guessed he was a couple of years older which then told me that he was Jackson, Mr Stewart's son.

"Good evening," I said, reaching my hand out to shake his. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second." The boy shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jackson," he said. "Let me get my Dad." He turned and cupped his hand around his mouth. "DAD!" he yelled. I winced and followed him inside.

I looked around as I entered. It wasn't as big as Fowl manor, but it wasn't small either. On one side of the hall we were walking through there were shut doors, but on the other side, only one was closed. I followed Jackson into the living room where Robbie Ray was watching television.

"_Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock, life's what you…" _sung a teenager who I identified as Hannah Montana. "_Teen pop legend, Hannah Montana is in Ireland," _said the reporter over Hannah's singing. "_It is unclear where she is staying but one thing is clear; it is going to be a fantastic show! All seats are sold out, so Hannah, if you are watching this. A packed full stadium is watching, so good luck!" _Robbie turned and high fived Jackson.

"Did you hear that, son?" he asked, switching off the TV. "Hannah's sold out." Jackson shrugged, gestured at me.

"This is Artemis, he lives next door," he said, leaving immediately. I tried to smile nicely and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir," I said, he grinned and took my hand.

"Ditto," he replied.

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again 'til I get it right," sung a voice, really loudly. "Nobody's perfect you…"

"MILEY!" yelled an irritated Jackson. "I'm trying to watch the baseball!"

"Sorry, Jackson for practising," replied a female voice. I smirked, finding this American family quite amusing to be around, I could imagine them making an interesting TV show.

"Sorry about my kids, they argue a lot," said Robbie Ray. I smirked again.

"Who doesn't?" I replied, I then changed the subject. "I was told to give you these," I said, handing him the box of cherries. Robbie Ray ripped open the box and began on them immediately.

"Mmmn, I love cherries," he said. I smiled awkwardly, just as another couple entered the room.

"I cant believe you took the bigger room, Lillipop," said the boy. 'Lillipop' smiled at him.

"I've already told you, Ollipop; girls need more room for clothes and shoes. You don't want me to be uncomfortable do you?" she asked. 'Olipop' shook his head.

"Of course not, Lillipop." He then noticed me. "Oh hi there, I'm Oliver Oken."

"I see," I replied. "I'm Artemis Fowl the Second. I live next door."

"I'm Lilly Truscott," the girl said, smiling at her boyfriend who had gone to share Robbie Ray's cherries. Jackson entered the room and made a beeline to the cherry box. I watched for a moment, then decided that I should get back to my research.

"I best be going," I said, edging awkwardly out of the room. The three men nodded their farewells as I left, thankful to get out of there.

"Holly," I said into my communicator once I was at home, and safely at my desk. "Do I have to join you to the Hannah Montana concert tomorrow night?" I heard a laugh on the other end.

"Of course," Holly said. "I can't go if you don't come and I'm so excited to meet her back stage."

"Holly," I warned. "You won't be able to meet her as such. You will just see Juliet and I meet her." I was surprised by my friend's behaviour; it was so unlike her to be obsessed with something, so…girly.

"Are you sure I can't pose as a human?" asked Holly. I thought for a moment.

"I don't think it will do much harm," I replied. "Just wear a wig or something and hope that nobody notices the difference." I heard Holly talking to herself.

"…so I could wear those shoes and that top and I could wear a blond wig!" I could hear her getting really excited on the other end.

"Calm down, Holly." I said. "I will see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I Know Who You Are**

* * *

"Miley! We're going to be late for the concert!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Sorry!" Miley yelled back. "I'm just fixing my wig." Three minutes later, Miley Stewart walked out of the bathroom in full Hannah Montana dress. The whole clan then got into the Limo and drove to the stadium. Miley went into the dressing room with 'Lola' and 'Mike' to put on makeup and to warm up her voice.

_I really hope they like me, _she thought. _It would be sad to have to sing six shows to a crowd who doesn't. _

"Daddy, is anyone coming backstage tonight?" Miley asked her father, when she was waiting to be called on stage. Robbie Ray nodded.

"Artemis Fowl the Second, you know, the guy who lives next door and a few of his mates, why?" he asked.

"Oh no reason," Miley replied, suddenly freaking out. Something about that name sent shivers down her spine, and it wasn't the fact that a male was called after a Greek goddess, but something else. Something in her brain told her that he was a force to reckon with. And only an idiot would reckon with a force.

Fowl Manor: Thirty Minutes Earlier.

Artemis was in his room, pulling his tie to his neck, when a very excited, undercover elf burst through his open window, dragging him down the stairs.

"Come on," she said, as he tried to put his jacket on. "We'll be late." Holly had found a Hannah Montana wig which she was wearing with pride, along with her high platform boots to make her look taller. Juliet and Butler joined them at the door and the huge bodyguard drove the three of them in the Bentley Arnage to the stadium.

The four came to the backstage door and showed their passes, then were lead to the wings where Hannah Montana was waiting. Holly and Juliet were just about to jump on her, but she was then introduced to come onto the stage.

"GIVE IT UP FOR HANNAH MONTANA!" yelled someone over a microphone.

OOO

Miley walked onto the stage, and stood in the middle. The crowd went silent.

"Everybody makes mistakes," she said. "Everybody has those days. A one two three four." She began to move her hips. "Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what I'm talking about, everybody get's that way." Miley then began to sing the verse. "Sometimes I'm in a jam…"

OOO

Holly, in the wings, could barely contain her excitement. She had just met Hannah Montana's three best friends, Lola, Mike and Jackson, and she was now listening to her sing.

Artemis on the other hand, started to frown. There was something about Hannah's voice that sounded familiar. It wasn't until the chorus started that he realised what it was, Artemis was going to have a serious talk with 'Miss Montana' when the concert was over.

Hannah sung '_Nobody's Perfect'_ then '_Rock star'_. After that she began to talk about how she has great friends who support her, which lead onto '_True Friends'_. Then she sung '_I Got Nerve', 'The Ice Cream Freeze', 'Let's Do This' _and a few more. Her show ended with '_Best of Both Worlds', _the crowd giving her a standing ovation as she left the stage, then she came on to sing _Rock Star _once more. Once she was in her dressing room and had drowned a whole bottle of water, Holly and Juliet were introduced.

"Hi, I'm Juliet Butler."

"And I'm Holly Short." Hannah smiled and shook their hands.

"Hi, I don't think I need to introduce myself." Both Holly and Juliet laughed.

"No, you don't," said Holly. Artemis then stepped out from behind Juliet.

"Artemis Fowl the Second," he said, shaking the pop star's hand.

"Hannah Montana." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Very clever, Miss Montana, but that's not your real name is it, Miss Stewart?" 'Hannah' opened and closed her mouth in shock.

"Boy with a Greek goddess's name, say what?"

"I could repeat it, but I chose not to," Artemis replied. "Why don't you and your friends take off your wigs?" Robbie Ray stepped forward.

"You can't force them to…" he said.

Butler stepped out from the shadows, placing a hand on his charge's shoulder.

"When Master Artemis wants something, it is done, Mr Stewart." Artemis gave the poor man his best vampire smirk.

"And if it isn't, they often have to face the consequences." He then turned to Butler. "If they don't pull their disguises off in ten seconds, help them remove them, I'm sure they will be grateful."

"But that isn't legal," interrupted Robbie Ray.

"I'm not known for being a law abiding citizen, Mr Stewart. In fact, I'm quite the opposite." Butler then began to walk forward. The three friends backed into the wall.

"Oh, sweet nibblets," Miley muttered under her breath. Just as Butler was about to pull the wigs off them, Holly thought that enough was enough.

"STOP!" she yelled. Butler stopped where he was and turned to the elf. Holly walked up to Artemis, her anger nearly overflowing. "You told me that you were going straight!" she shouted. Artemis shrugged.

"I never said those exact words," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. Holly scowled.

"You very well could have, I mean think of all the nice things you've done lately, and then you go and do this. What has Hannah Montana ever done to you?" Artemis looked down at his loafers.

"Spoilt my first chance with a girl." Holly's features softened, a small smile escaping onto her lips.

"Did you ask someone out, Artemis?" she asked. Artemis shook his head.

"Not exactly, but the conversation was going fine until she brought up Hannah Montana," said Artemis, looking up into Holly's eyes. Hannah walked forward, pulling off her wig at the same time.

"I didn't know that I could do that to someone I had never met," she said.

"Well, you did," said Artemis, sitting down in one of the many couches in the dressing room. "I didn't mean it to, but, she had to be one of the biggest fans in the world."

It took Holly a fair few seconds to get over the initial shock of Hannah Montana being Miley Stewart, but once she had, she sat down beside Artemis.

"Who was it?" she asked. Artemis sighed.

"Minerva." Holly nearly laughed.

"Minerva?" she asked. "The girl who kidnapped me and No.1 and who's house Foaly had a ball blowing up."

"Yeah, her," Artemis replied. "Though Foaly didn't exactly blow it up, he only sent holograms and was shooting everyone madly." Holly laughed.

"That's true. But what made you suddenly think that she was 'The One'?" Artemis chuckled under his breath.

"When we disappeared into Limbo, she blamed herself for what happened. She said that if she hadn't kidnapped No.1 and 'The Demoness' as she calls you then none of that would have happened, and I would be 20 like I'm meant to be and you would be some age that converts to about 22." Holly laughed again.

"OK, so you tried to hook up with some girl because she felt bad for what she had done?" she asked. Artemis shook his head.

"No, she was also the first girl who I had a proper conversation with." Holly folded her arms.

"And what about me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Girl my own age," Artemis corrected. "You're not exactly my age."

"Far from it," Holly said. It was not until Butler coughed, that they realised that the group from Malibu were staring at them as if they were ghosts. All of them had by then taken off their disguises and were sitting on the other couches in the room.

"Ah, so I was right?" Artemis asked once he had got over the few second shock.

"Yeah," Miley replied. "You were. But you can't tell anyone; otherwise I won't be able to live like a normal teenager anymore." Artemis nodded.

"Of course, I'm not that evil."

"Thank you," said Miley.

"Don't mention it." He then looked Miley in the eye. "And I mean it, don't mention it. I have a reputation to keep."

"Umm…what was all that about?" asked Lilly. "You know the whole 'Limbo' and 'Holly being old' thing?"

"Never mind," said both Artemis and Holly at the same time. The five from Malibu looked at them suspiciously, but let it drop.

"So where are you staying?" Holly asked, this cracked the awkwardness around the groups.

"Next to Artemis's house," Miley replied.

Meanwhile, Butler and Juliet were talking to Robbie Ray about music.

"Yeah, Miley has begun to write some nice songs on her own lately," the old rock star was telling Butler. "The Climb was genius, an amazing song, I couldn't have written it better myself."

"The Climb?" Juliet inquired. "I haven't heard that one, and I'm pretty sure I've heard them all.

"I'll get Miley to sing it for you some time," Robbie Ray replied.

And all while this was happening, Jackson and Oliver had found the fridge

"Mmmn, these croissants are delicious," said Oliver, stuffing two into his mouth.

"Oh you should taste these blueberry muffins," replied Jackson.

"So, where did you two meet?" Miley was asking Artemis and Holly.

"Um…" attempted Holly but no ideas came. She nudged Artemis in the ribs. He glared at her, but replied to Miley all the same.

"When I was 11, I woke one morning after having a strange dream. I only remember one thing about the dream though; I remembered that it was about fairies." He winked at Holly reassuringly. She decided to let him continue because even though she didn't like to admit it, he was always right. "So I did some extensive research and I put an advertisement on the internet. Butler and I then travelled around the world trying to find a fairy. It was our third go, in Ho Chi Minh city that we found a sprite." Miley and Lilly began to laugh uncertainly.

"Very funny," said Lilly. "But were did you _actually _meet?"

"I'm getting to that," replied Artemis. Holly was hoping that he wasn't going to say what she didn't want him to say.

"I won't go into details but we got pictures of the fairy bible, called The Book. After a while I managed to translate it into English and went about kidnapping a fairy. After many sleepless nights, I managed to kidnap an elf, called Holly Short." Holly slapped him. Artemis cowered in the corner of the couch.

"What was that for?" Holly slapped him again.

"You _cowpóg, _how dare you tell them about The People!" she slapped him again for good measure.

"And why not?" Artemis asked. Holly opened her mouth in shock.

"D'Arvit, Artemis! What is wrong with you? Five minutes ago, you were just as reluctant as me and now you are freely telling them about us. How dare you!" She punched him in the nose, sending him catapulting over the side of the couch and onto the floor. What Holly didn't know is that he had landed on his head and should have been checked out by a doctor straight away. Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and looked between Holly (who was looking the other way) and Artemis except for Butler who ran to his charge's side to make sure he wasn't damaged.

"Knocked out cold," he said, glaring at Holly. "What was that for?" Holly beckoned for him to talk with her aside from the others. He reluctantly followed her to the small bathroom. Once they were alone, the door closed, Holly explained what had happened.

"So I punched him," she finished. Butler sighed.

"Why didn't you just talk to him, I'm sure that he had a reason for what he was doing, Artemis always does." Holly nodded, feeling ashamed, looking out the small window.

"Yeah, he does. But I was afraid and let my temper overcome me." She turned back to look at Butler. "I'm sorry," she said. Butler patted her on the shoulder.

"It's not me you should be apologising to, it's Artemis." He turned and left the bathroom, Holly followed, not daring to look at Artemis, just in case there was something seriously wrong with him. When she finally built up the courage to, she nearly cried out in shock. Her best friend was lying as still as the dead on the concrete floor. As soon at she saw him, she couldn't help but to run to his side.

"Heal," she whispered. Magical lights spun from the tips of her fingers and into Artemis's pores. Sparks flew from the arm which Holly was touching to his head where most of the damage was situated. The sparks soon winked out, to show Artemis, unblemished but still unconscious and unlike when he was lying near death in the gorilla cage, he didn't wake up.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Artemis burns some rubber in a limo**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own either

* * *

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Rivendell and Some Action to Keep You Interested**

"Dad, have you heard from Artemis?" asked Miley when she walked down to breakfast the next morning. Robbie Ray shook his head.

"No, he's still unconscious. Butler says they're going to take him to get looked at."

"So he and his friends won't be able to make it to tonight's concert?"

"'fraid not kiddo." He then looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Are you starting to like him?" Miley shook her head.

"Definitely not like, like but he isn't as bad as I thought he was at first."

"You only knew him for an hour," reminded Robbie Ray.

"Yeah, but he had these vibes around him that told me that he means good, even though he may seem evil beyond anyone's imagination." Robbie Ray looked at her for a moment.

"You know Miley, I sense your fake vibes, so will act as if you haven't completely lost your head and keep in touch with how he's going."

OOO

"Artemis didn't wake up this morning," said Butler to Foaly over Artemis's computer. Foaly pursed his lips.

"That's not good," he said.

"No, it's not good at all," replied Butler. "Can you tell Holly for me? She was worried about him last night when she had to leave." Foaly nodded, typing on his virtual keyboard.

"Yep," he said, looking back up at his webcam. "Anything else?"

"Well, if Artemis doesn't wake soon, we may need to take him to get looked at; his family thinks he's just asleep. Do you have anywhere in Haven that we can get him checked up?" Foaly chewed his knuckle.

"Well…there is one place…"

OoO

Artemis was floating. Around him were tall office buildings, so tall that they rose above the clouds. He tried to catch onto one, but his hand went straight through it, he tried again in vain. He continued to float higher and higher, until all he could see were clouds. At first he travelled through fluffy cumulus and thin stratus clouds. But as he continued to climb, the sky got darker and darker. He soon realised that the cloud he was wafting through was a cumulonimbus, he tried to float sideways, but it was as if there were invisible walls inclosing him.

As he floated, he saw visions of nightmare happenings. At first they were images of the past; Holly getting stabbed in the crater on Hybras. Falling into the pit at the Extinctionist's compound, but soon they changed to ones he was not familiar with. Bright blue flashes of light from car parks and trains going up in smoke. He struggled against the visions, screaming for someone- anyone to stop this nightmare. Then the last image was of a girl, her hair, blonde and slightly waving, resting gently on her shoulders but there was a slight wisp of brown hidden beneath the blonde. There was a gun trained to her temple.

"MILEY!" he yelled, sitting up in shock. He looked around him; medical warlocks were standing above him, trying to get him to lie down again. He did a double take, medical warlocks. He was underground.

"Welcome to Rivendell," said an elfin warlock. "I am Legolas." Artemis, although having a blinding headache and feeling that he could very well faint again, was still able to comment, sounding somewhat intelligent.

"Rivendell, a myth perhaps that escaped my research that JR Tolkien used later in Lord of the Rings?" The elf shook his head.

"No, we loved Lord of the Rings so much that we named the hospital after the elfin town the heroes took sanctuary in. Quite fitting don't you think?"

"And your name? Legolas?"

"I changed my name. I am a huge fan, you see." Artemis cut straight to the chase, sitting back up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly 22 hours and a half," replied Legolas, consulting a handheld device.

"I need to go, now," Artemis said. Legolas pushed him down.

"Now, Master Fowl, you have been out for almost twenty four hours. You need your rest so you can recover fully." Artemis sat back up again.

"I'm sorry, but this is a matter of life or death," he said, getting off the bed-like platform he was lying on. He pushed his way through the warlocks and out of the door.

Meanwhile, Holly was heading for Artemis's hospital room. She had just been told that he had woken and she needed to apologise. Just as she was entering the room, she was nearly knocked over by the boy himself, running madly down the corridor. It took her a while to comprehend what was happening. But as soon as she did, she sprinted down the corridor after him.

"ARTEMIS!" she yelled. "Come back here!" But he either didn't hear or didn't care as he just kept running. Holly stopped at the hospital entrance and watched him continue. She didn't know where he had learnt to run like that, but he was a lot faster than she was and she had been training longer than he had lived. Holly continued to run after him, not once did he stop. Holly was confused, not even yesterday he had tired climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Finally when Artemis arrived at Police Plaza, he managed to dodge round all the fairies in the area, he even managed to get in a surface-bound shuttle. Holly came to the docking station just as the shuttle shot off into the chute. She watched it go, and slapped her forehead. This was just perfect, Artemis on a shuttle while she was standing at the docking station waiting for the next one. She had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, so she hoped that he would hesitate once he had reached the surface so she could catch up to him.

What Holly was worried about most was that Artemis had been unconscious for nearly 24 hours and he had bumped his head so he may have been concussed and hadn't woken up properly. Or worst of all, he could have lost IQ points.

OOO

"OK," said Robbie Ray. "Into the limo." Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson followed him to the now abandoned car park. The four 'minors' climbed into the back, while Robbie Ray climbed into the passenger seat next to the chauffer. Oliver leaned through the partition between the driver's seat and the passengers.

"Hey, Patty, feel like sharing those nachos?" he asked. The chauffer, Patrick Stone edged away from the teen.

"No," he said. "This is my dinner." Oliver tried again.

"What if Hannah Montana signed your limo in spray paint?" Patrick raised a shaggy eyebrow.

"No thanks," he said. Oliver leaned forward, trying to steal a chip. Just as his fingers were about to touch one, Patrick and the nachos were shoved sideways into Robbie Ray. Oliver was about to protest when he was given orders by the new driver.

"Master Oken, change us to drive now!" yelled a dark haired teenager Oliver identified as Artemis. Oliver stuttered.

"But…wait…what? Huh?" Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Grab hold of the nice shiny stick in front of you and move it sideways and down until it's on the 'D'." Oliver did as he was told. As soon as he did, the limo shot forwards over the grass and onto the road.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" yelled a squished Robbie Ray. Artemis gritted his teeth, changing gears.

"Driving, Mr Stewart," he replied through clenched teeth. He then made a very fast U-turn and sped towards the train tracks just as a blinding blue flash erupted from the car park, pursuing the limo at almost 100 km/h.

Artemis pushed his foot harder on the accelerator attempting to get the limo up to at least 120, but as the limo was not made for car chases or 'bio bomb-car chases', the engine took it's time to even get up to 60. Artemis frowned in annoyance as the speedometer ticked over to 65.

The bio bomb was getting closer and closer.

Just as Artemis was about to get everybody to jump out of the vehicle, they went down a hill setting the speed to 95. Now all they needed was another boost to outrun the bomb. The downhill chase continued, the deadly blue light reaching the back of the limo and seeping through an open window at the back.

"Everybody move forward!" Artemis yelled.

They did as they were told, grabbing on to the partition, the light moving forward.

And finally, just as the light was about to reach Miley and Lilly who were stationed at the back, the light winked out. Artemis checked the speedometer, they had reached 120, just enough to outrun the bio bomb.

Everyone sighed in relief, they were completely safe. Artemis looked back to make sure everyone was OK.

"ARTEMIS!" yelled Oliver, pointing out the front windscreen. Artemis looked.

They were about to go over train tracks. Which, by itself wasn't dangerous but there was another bomb lying in their path which they were gaining on at 120 km/h. But not only that, a cargo train was coming from their right.

Artemis looked around the surrounding area, he then noticed a ramp. What a ramp was doing there, nobody knew, but a plan had already formulated in Artemis's mind, a plan that was insane but would hopefully not kill them.

Artemis turned the steering wheel slightly so that the ramp was directly in front of him. It was probably not going to work, but now that the limo was at 140 km/h, Artemis could only hope. The limo raced up the ramp and over the tracks, missing the train by millimetres. The limo landed heavily on the other side of the tracks, giving all occupants major ground shock.

Artemis swung the limo round to a halt, breathing heavily. They were safe. Then the train exploded. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, the train hit the bomb and it blew up, the driver somehow managing to roll out seconds before impact. The train's debris showered over the tracks, luckily there was no one in it, or they would have been blown to smithereens.

Artemis sighed; it was a miracle that nobody had died and the chauffer was only unconscious. Artemis then turned to Robbie Ray, remembering what he had come there for.

"Mr Stewart, Miley can't be Hannah anymore." Robbie Ray turned to look at him incredulously.

"Sweet nibblets!" he exclaimed. "What is going on here?"

"Just go back to Malibu, cancel the concerts otherwise there will be more than bombs to worry about." He looked him in the eye. "Someone is trying to kill Hannah Montana." Artemis then fell backwards on the seat, unconscious.

When Artemis awoke, he was back in Rivendell Hospital, Legolas standing about a metre away, looking down at him worriedly.

"You're not gong to run off again, are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry," replied Artemis. "I've had enough action for a life time." He looked down to see if he had any injuries. That was when he noticed what he was wearing. It was a shiny silver jumpsuit and black boots, a black belt tied around his waist.

"Please tell me I wasn't wearing this when I ran off," he asked.

"I'm afraid I would be lying," replied Legolas with a twinkle in his eye. "Now you lie down and get some rest. It's not every day you manage to out run a bio bomb and jump over a ramp, avoiding another bomb and a train by seconds while concussed." Artemis did as he was told, lying back on the surprisingly comfortable platform.

"Legolas?" he asked, just as the elf was about to leave.

"Yes?" inquired the warlock. Artemis sat up slightly.

"Did anyone by any chance film it and now it's all over the Lower Elements?"

"Yes, Captain Short was present for the whole thing, she didn't have a camera, but she was wearing her helmet. They're planning to make it into a movie. You are quite the hero in the Lower Elements." Artemis sat up fully.

"Just how long have I been out?"

"About three weeks."

* * *

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and to loliverfacfiction who put up with me reading it aloud to her**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_"Just how long have i been out?" Artemis asked Legolas._

_"About three weeks."_

* * *

Chapter Five: Stockholm Syndrome

When Artemis awoke _again, _he couldn't help but notice something heavy on his leg. He looked down to see that it was wrapped firmly in a black fibre glass cast.

"How did that happen?" he asked Legolas who was still present. "I can't remember hurting myself at all." Legolas shrugged.

"We dropped you when we were carrying you from the limo," he said. Artemis raised his eyebrow, and then remembered something.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "If I was out for three weeks then what happened to Miley?"

"She and her family and friends went back to Malibu. They wanted to thank you personally, so maybe you should go and visit them." Artemis nodded, cradling his head in his hands.

"My family," he said, looking up again. "What have you told them?"

"Your mother already knows about the people, so Captain Short explained everything to her and I think she came up with something else to tell the rest of your family. Now, if you are OK now, I think there is someone who want to see you." He left the room for a few minutes, leaving Artemis to his thoughts.

_The assassin used a bio bomb, _he thought. _Which means that they are a fairy or hired by one. But who in their right mind would want to murder a teenage pop sensation?" _

"Artemis, are you alright?" Artemis turned to see Holly standing in the doorway, followed by Legolas. He nodded his throat catching. Holly looked so tired and stressed. She mustn't have slept properly for all the time he was out.

"I'm fine," he said finally. "Though my leg seems to have been broken." Holly smiled slightly, looking at the leg.

"Yes, Legolas was quite worried about that. He offered to look after you for the entire time, he did a fantastic job it seems," she said. "You aren't sore at all are you?" Artemis shook his head.

"No I'm not. But couldn't my leg have been healed?" he asked. Holly nodded.

"It was, but it is unwise to heal broken bones then not secure them, otherwise the healing is pointless. Though, the healing would have helped, you can take that off in a couple of days." Artemis was relieved; if there was more action involved with this assassin then it would be a pain to have his leg in a cast. Holly then looked at him with a look that Artemis had never seen on her face before, admiration.

"Miley told me everything," she said. "I don't know how you managed to run and then drive like you did." Artemis thought for a moment.

"When a friend is in mortal danger, humans can sometimes develop super-human strength," he said. "I suppose that happened to me." Holly nodded then smirked slightly.

"Did you like my ramp?" she asked. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"_Your _ramp?" he asked. Holly nodded.

"Yeah, Foaly has invented a little device called a portable ramp. It's as the name says, a ramp that can be carried round in your pocket, but it's only a couple of centimetres square until you enlarge it by pressing a button, then you can change the angle. You can ask Foaly about it later. But for now, you need some rest, Butler has been contacted, I'll be dropping you back home some time in the next few days, depending on how you're going."

Artemis nodded, lying back down again. The most likely scenario was that Holly had gone and talked to Robby Ray and Miley before they left for Malibu so they were all up to scratch with what was going on. Robby Ray was probably very worried for his daughter's life so wouldn't allow her to be Hannah until they had disposed of the assassin.

Holly sat on a chair beside the platform, hugging her knees to her chest. As she watched Artemis sleep, she could only wonder what was going to happen next. An assassin was on the loose, a dangerous one with fairy technology- one that had tried to kill Artemis, though not directly. Though Holly wouldn't tell him, Artemis had done an amazing job with the limo driving thing. She didn't know that he could drive like that; actually, she didn't know that he could drive at all. When they had been on their various adventures, the driver had always been either Butler or herself but now he was seventeen, he had probably got his drivers licence and had been driving for a few years. Actually, knowing him, he could probably drive when he was five or something considering that he could pilot a plane when he was nine.

Holly watched his breathing even out, his chest rising and falling. Artemis had definitely grown since their adventure back in time. He looked pretty much like the boy who had defended her at the trial minus the long hair- he even had a goatee growing because he hadn't shaved in a few weeks. The thought of Artemis with a goatee made her chuckle; she would tease him for years.

She then thought back to the year before when she had retrieved him from his school so he could be present at one of the meetings concerning Opal.

FLASHBACK

_Artemis was with the counsellor when Holly arrived. She sat on the open window sill, watching him talk with Dr Po. _

"_Now that you are sixteen, Artemis," the doctor was saying. "And we have discussed respect and friends, don't you think it's high time you got yourself a girl friend?" To be fair to the boy, he recovered quite quickly. _

"_A girlfriend, doctor?" Artemis said. "I don't think that would be appropriate." Dr Po leant forward in his seat. _

"_And why not?" _

_Artemis relaxed backwards into the chair rest. "For one," he said. "I am sixteen and you have mentioned a number of times before that a young man's decision is often wrong. Do I trust my choice, only to get hurt later? Or do I wait until I am mature enough to make the right one? You have also addressed the subject of taking one step at a time, I have barely got used to the idea of friends, doctor. Do you think it necessary for me to take the next big step?" The doctor looked quite intrigued by the boy's reaction. _

"_Is there someone?" he asked. Artemis tried not to show anything on his face, but it was rather hard for a boy just confronted about girls. _

"_No," he obviously lied. Dr Po wrote something down in his notebook and turned back to the genius. _

"_Does she go to this school?" he asked. Artemis sighed and shook his head. _

"_It's impossible for us to be together, doctor. So there is no point talking about it," he said dejectedly. _

"_Why not?" the doctor asked. _

_"We live in different worlds," the boy replied. He then noticed the heat haze on the window ledge. "Now, doctor," he said. "I have a very important meeting concerning the school's wellbeing I need to get to, I'll see you next week same time?" The doctor nodded and let the boy get to his 'school' meeting with Holly. _

END FLASHBACK

Holly had realised at the time what he had meant by 'different worlds' but it was impossible for their friendship to turn into something more. They were different species for the gods' sake! It was just as wrong as Mulch had said. Holly often wished when she was alone that she could be like Miley and have the best of both worlds. She could be human but also fairy, be in love but also have her job. She smiled slightly to herself, resting her cheek in her hand as she watched him sleep. Wouldn't it be nice if she could settle down and live like a normal fairy but still be married to Artemis, if he could live longer so he didn't die when she was still young?

She sat up suddenly, bumping her head on a random piece of hospital equipment behind her. She stood up and ran all the way to Op's booth. Foaly was the only person she knew who would be able to solve the problem, bar Artemis who was the one person she didn't want to tell.

"Foaly!" she yelled, skidding the final metre to stop behind her friend's chair. Foaly spun round to face her.

"Hey Holly," he said. Holly forced a smile and got straight down to business.

"Hypothetically speaking is there a way to lengthen someone's life?" she asked. Foaly raised a shaggy eyebrow.

"What sort of hypothetical situation are we dealing with?" he asked. Holly hesitated.

"Well, what if an officer fell in love with a human and it was impossible to do anything about it because the human would die in less than a century?" Foaly chuckled to himself.

"What would the human be thinking about this?" he asked. Holly winced.

"What if the officer very stupidly broke up with the human before it had even begun and she didn't tell the human her true feelings?"

"So the officer's a she?" Foaly asked.

"This is all hypothetical anyway," Holly reminded him.

"Of course," Foaly said, grinning slightly. "Well we could go and talk to Artemis about this hypothetical situation and he may be able to come up with something," he said. Holly grabbed his arm just as he was getting up.

"No that's a terrible idea," she said. "You go and talk to him and tell me what he says," she said, smiling hopefully. Foaly stared sternly down at his friend.

"Alright," he said. "But remember that he may not feel the same way as you." Holly opened her mouth indignantly.

"I am not in…" But the words withered in her throat as Foaly gave her a knowing glance.

"I'm not an idiot, Holly," he said. "I just never thought it was your style to fall in love with a human, especially not Artemis, the boy who kidnapped you. I believe it's called 'Stockholm Syndrome' to fall for your captor."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Just go and talk to him," she said, making herself comfortable on one of the other seats in the room. Foaly sighed dramatically and trotted to the hospital and after ten minutes of assuring Legolas that he wasn't going to kill the patient, Foaly was allowed into Artemis's room.

"Mud Boy," he said, sitting on the seat Holly was occupying earlier. "I don't know if you can hear me, but there is a certain female captain crushing on you and wants me to find out if you like her back." Artemis sighed and rolled over in his sleep.

"Holly," he murmured almost as if he had heard Foaly. The centaur was taken aback; he didn't expect Artemis to like Holly back. Artemis had never been the sort of person to be involved in a romantic relationship, but yet again Foaly had fallen in love and he and Artemis were both similar in some ways. It was surprising what someone will give up for love.

_Like me and my tinfoil hats and Trouble and his caffeine addiction, _Foaly thought, smiling slightly. Who would have thought that Trouble Kelp would fall for a female captain besides Holly? But sure enough Jessica Underwood had turned up and the commander had gone all woozy and fell in love straight away. On her first day, Trouble called the girl into his office as if to lecture her on recon procedures but instead asked her out, the news spreading all over Haven faster than a pixie running from a troll.

Anyway…Foaly looked at Artemis for a few seconds and deciding he was asleep, left the room to tell Holly.

Holly was more than surprised when Foaly explained what had happened in Artemis's hospital room and had immediately run there, even forgetting to sign out of the office. She found Artemis awake, calmly reading '_The Hobbit'_.

"Hey Holly," he said. Holly had an uncertain look on her face.

"Look, Artemis," she said. "We need to talk." Artemis nodded.

"Go ahead," he said as she sat down on the seat beside his bed. An awkward silence followed, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"_They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in the blink of an eye. The chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one. I cannot believe it, ooaoh. Your one in a million…" _Holly finally found her phone, and put it to her ear.

"Hey this is Holly speaking," she said. Artemis heard an aggravated voice answer.

"_I've been ringing your helmet for ten minutes!" _the voice yelled. "_You didn't sign out! Where are you?" _Holly winced.

"Sorry Commander," she said. "Artemis had woken and I needed to check out how he was going." She turned away so Artemis couldn't hear the other voice. After five minutes of yelling at her commander, Holly finally shut her phone and turned to Artemis.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Trouble was just making sure I hadn't fallen off a cliff or something." Artemis smirked very slightly.

"In a hurry were you?" he asked. Holly sighed, looking straight into his eyes.

"Look, Artemis," she said. "Foaly came in here when you were…"

"It's almost time for me to sleep again," interrupted Artemis. "So why don't we go and grab a bite to eat?" Holly nodded, helping him up. She needed to slow down. She still had no idea that he felt the same, he seemed to be always going for the obvious instead of her, and it was starting to get annoying.

Holly lead Artemis to a small diner where they ordered hamburgers and chips which Artemis had started to grow used to after a few years with the twins. Artemis ate his in record time after not eating for three weeks and Holly ate hers at a moderate speed as she hadn't eaten from worry. Finally, when they had both polished off their meals, Holly drove them in a shuttle to a tall building and pulled Artemis into the lift. She pushed the button to the top floor and they waited patiently. The music playing in the building couldn't have been more appropriate.

"_Uh oh, there you go again, talking cinematic. Yeah you, your charming got everybody star struck. I know how you always seem to go for the obvious instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see." _The elevator doors opened and Artemis and Holly stepped onto the see through platform. The view around them was amazing, incredible even. The solar panels were fading and the streets of Haven were slowly emptying. Holly looked around. They were the only people on the viewing platform. _Good, _she thought. _More privacy. _

They sat down on one of the couches, watching the scenery. That was when Artemis truly listened to the lyrics of the song.

"_Yeah, yeah, when you call me, I can hear it in your voice, oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her_." Artemis thought of the times when Holly rang him and he began to talk about Minerva. "_Lala, I'll be acting through my tears._" Artemis remembered hearing Holly conceal a sob while they were talking, but he hadn't payed much attention. "_I'll guess you'll never know that I should win an _Oscar_ for this scene I'm in." _Holly had always said she was a good actor; it was not until now that Artemis could see it. Holly then started to sing along.

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black, watch the names, play that happy song._" Artemis stared out the window, thinking. _"Wish I could tell you there's a twist some kind of hero in disguise and we're together It's for real now playing. Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind. I see it could be amazing! If we were a movie…If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black, watch the names, play that happy song._" Artemis listened to it continue, something suddenly making sense in his mind.

He suddenly felt power build up inside him like a burning inferno, powering his courage to make him to do something he hadn't done before in his life. He leant over and kissed Holly, surprising both of them.

"What…what was that for?" Holly asked, completely taken off guard, she wasn't expecting the first move from him. Artemis smiled.

"If we were a movie, Holly," he started. "I'd be the right guy, and you'd be the best friend that I'd fall in love with." Holly saw what he meant, and in a sudden feeling of ecstasy, started laughing. "And in the end we'd be laughing," continued Artemis. "Watching the artificial sunset fade to black, not exactly showing the names, but there is definitely a happy song playing." Holly controlled her laughter and listened to the next song, it was 'The Best of Both Worlds'. The People had started loving Hannah Montana's music lately so everywhere you went; you heard a Hannah Montana song. She smiled and made the biggest decision she had ever made in her life.

"Maybe I can have the best of both worlds," she finally said, then turned her head so her lips met Artemis's. Let's just say, they were a very happy couple after that.

OOO

"What is taking her so long?" asked Trouble, pacing the Operation's Booth. Foaly was getting dizzy from watching him.

"I don't know Trubs," he answered. "Maybe something came up or she went to get dinner or something." Trouble glared at Foaly.

"Foaly, I may be one of your friends, but that does not mean that you can call me that nickname, at work I am 'Commander' or 'Kelp'." Foaly faced the wall so Trouble couldn't see him roll his eyes.

"Yes Commander," he answered, then grinned from ear to ear as he saw Holly and Artemis on one of the security cameras. "They're coming now, Commander," he said. Trouble leant over to see.

"Good, I will need to…" he paused and zoomed in. "They're holding hands!" he exclaimed. "Foaly did you know about this?" Foaly cleared his throat.

"Well, Holly was hoping…"

Trouble smiled slightly. "And she didn't think to tell her commander?"

Foaly shook his head. "No, she was afraid you'd fire her."

Trouble chuckled. "I'm not going to fire her," he said. "I'm happy for her."

Foaly was surprised. "You are?" he asked.

Trouble nodded. "We've been friends a long time, how can I not be happy for her in this situation?"

"Well you better tell her, because she's just about to walk through the door and she looks really nervous." Trouble rearranged his face to look kind of threatening for the corporals in the hallway as the door opened.

"Captain Short!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been, you've…" the doors closed. "We've been so worried," he continued. Holly raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" she started. "It was getting late so Arty…mis Artemis and I went to get a bite to eat and we lost track of the time." Trouble smiled at her name slip.

"I see," he said. "You may go now." Holly saluted and headed to the doors. "Oh and Holly," Trouble said. Holly turned around to look at him. "Congratulations." Holly opened her mouth to object but closed it again, glaring at Foaly.

"Thank you, Commander," she said, grabbing Artemis's hand. "C'mon Mud Boy, we need to get you back to the hospital before you pass out again." Trouble smiled as the captain left the room with her boyfriend.

"I need to give her more surface leave," he said to himself. Foaly snickered.

"Just don't give her any over nights," he said. Trouble rolled his eyes, striding towards the doors.

"Foaly, do me a favour and don't mention this to the corporals. I have a scary image to keep." And with that, the commander left the room, a secretive smile on his face. Foaly's face on the other hand split into a huge grin.

"Now to tell PPTV," he said. "First fairy-human hybrid coming up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Everybody Loves Rico

Miley was pretty miserable in the three weeks Artemis was unconscious. It was like she had lost half her life and most nights Lilly heard her sleep talking about the life she used to have. Lilly was also pretty hung up. Not being Lola meant no free samples at shops and no meeting famous celebs.

Although it seemed like life wasn't going to be like it was ever again for Miley, it is always darkest before the dawn and as soon as they dealt with the crazy lunatic who was trying to kill her, she can go back to her old life.

Lilly was currently living at Miley's because when her mom got a job and was moving to Atlanta, it was either that, living at her dad's which was an hour away, or staying at Miley's where she could still date Oliver and stay with her best friend.

When they got the message that Artemis had awoken, the two of them were eating breakfast with Jackson and Oliver who had been surfing with Lilly that morning.

Just as Miley was about to put a huge chunk of bacon into her mouth, there was a knock on the door. Miley grumbled under her breath, laying the fork down on her plate and went to go and open it. No one was there.

"Hello?" she said uncertainly. Then someone flickered into the visible spectrum. It was Holly.

"Hi," said Holly. "We just came to tell you that Artemis is awake and fine and that we are here to help track down your assassin." Miley smiled in relief.

"Fantastic," she replied. "But what do you mean by 'we'?" Holly looked around.

"Arty!" she said. "Take off the cam foil." Artemis appeared directly beside Holly.

"No need to yell, Holly," he teased. "I'm right here." Miley raised her eyebrows, sensing something else between them.

"Well, come on in," she said. "Everyone in the house knows you." Holly and Artemis followed Miley in and joined them at the table. Artemis, being the genius, got down to business straight away.

"As you probably know," he started. "I have been out for a while so I will not be as up to date as you." He glanced around the table, making sure that he made eye contact with everyone. "But one thing I do know is the assassin is either a fairy or is hired by one and that they do not know that Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana which is a huge advantage. Also as most of The People now know you secret, I am assuming that the assassin has been mesmerised by a fairy to do their or should I say _her _dirty work and _she _has been on the surface so hasn't been watching PPTV." Holly's eyes widened.

"You're not suggesting that it's…"

"I'm not suggesting anything," interrupted Artemis. "But she seems the most likely person." Holly shook her head.

"I don't want it to be but I will bet my pension that it is." Artemis smirked.

"Are you sure you want bet your pension again, Holly," he said. "Remember what happened last time?" Holly glared at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"You know very well that because you thought of sending the note, Mulch came." Artemis winked.

"Well, you still better be careful, we may still be dealing with time travel if we're not careful with her." Miley dared to ask.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked. Artemis and Holly both shuddered.

"Opal Koboi," they said simultaneously.

"Who's she?" Lilly asked. Artemis scowled.

"Opal is our old enemy who has tried to kill us on numerous occasions." Holly shivered.

"Or left someone or something else to do her dirty work," she said and then turned to Artemis. "And you look cute when you frown." Artemis looked slightly taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Holly. "Little creases appear." She put her hand on his forehead. "Just there." Artemis tried to look at her hand but went cross eyed in the attempt.

"Right," he said awkwardly. Holly removed her hand, smirking at his confused face.

"Now, if it is Opal," she said, her face serious again. "Won't we need retrieval one on standby?" Artemis thought for a moment.

"Perhaps," he said absently. "But maybe we don't." Holly looked at him as if he was mad.

"Have you completely lost it, Artemis?" she asked. "If it's Opal, we won't be able to face her alone." Artemis patted her reassuringly on the arm.

"Holly, the only reason is because having a retrieval team there will make it harder to sneak around if we need to. We could have another couple of officers, but not the whole of retrieval one." Holly nodded, seeing his logic.

"Time travel?" Jackson asked. Holly rolled her eyes; this guy wasn't the smartest demon in the colony.

"Yes Mud Boy," she said as if talking to an infant. "Time Travel."

"But time travel hasn't been inv…" Jackson started.

"You can do anything with magic," Artemis interjected. "You just need to understand the consequences." He gave Holly a meaningful look. "For example accelerated aging and the fact that it is hard to reassemble bodies if you are the warlock sending us into the past." Everyone at the dining room table, bar Holly, had the same surprised look on their face.

"You time travelled?" Lilly finally managed to spurt out.

"Yes," replied Holly.

"Twice," Artemis added.

"Wow," Oliver said intelligently. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really, there's more a sense of belonging when you're going through the time stream, and a sense of loss once you're out of it," replied Holly.

"All your particles are separated into tiny bits but your intellect stays in tact, it is very hard for the warlock to reassemble the bodies of the life forms going through the time stream," said Artemis. Miley, surprisingly figured something out in her head.

"But if it is hard to reassemble your bodies, won't there be the chance that your molecules a mucked up and your clothes are stuck to you for life?"

"Good question," replied Artemis. "In fact Holly and I switched eyes in the time stream on the way back from one of our adventures." He gestured to his hazel eye. "Also about your clothes thing, yes we had to be careful." Unfortunately for them, they both went a telltale red; Holly tried to cover it up by shovelling some bacon into her mouth.

"And…" Jackson prompted.

"We just had to be careful," said Artemis. "Now, if we could leave the subject of Holly and I time travelling and move onto something else?" Miley smiled evilly and winked at Lilly.

"Like the fact that you two are acting really weird and are about to tell us why? She asked. Holly froze, the fork stopping halfway to her lips.

"What?" she asked. Miley smiled.

"I can read people," she said knowingly. Holly nodded uncertainly.

"Right," she said. "Now can we get back onto the subject of Opal trying to kill you?" she asked aggressively. Artemis patted her on the arm.

"Calm down Holly," he said. "I think we should bring them down to Haven for safety while we try and solve this mystery. That way even if Opal did know Miley's secret, she wouldn't know where she was." Holly opened her mouth to object, but closed it again.

"Fine," she said. "They can stay in the apartment next to mine, I'm sure the manager wont mind."

"So," said Robby Ray who had just entered the kitchen. "When do we leave?"

OOO

When the heroes and Jackson had arrived in Haven, they were lead straight to Holly's apartment building. Once the group from Malibu were given their rooms, Artemis followed Holly to her's.

"So where am I sleeping?" he asked. Holly smiled nervously.

"My couch," she said apologetically. Artemis's eyes widened to the limits.

"I have to sleep on a couch?" he asked. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Yes rich boy, a couch." Artemis grumbled under his breath.

"Can't I just sleep with you?" he asked. Holly glared at him.

"What did you just ask?" Artemis gulped, realising what it had sounded like.

"I mean, we could just share the bed," he said hopefully.

"I have a single bed, Mud Boy," said Holly. "And I'm not sharing it with you." Artemis sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said. "But if I'm sore in the morning, I'm blaming you." Holly smirked.

"What morning," she said. "We're underground, remember?"

OOO

A few minutes later, everyone was fast asleep, except Miley. She hadn't been Hannah for ages and everything was starting to become overwhelmingly hard for her to deal with. It may have been that, or the fact that she hadn't slept properly for a while, that she snuck away that night. It wasn't that she was purposely trying to get herself killed. It was more Hannah, pleading to be free. So with the help of an unsuspecting LEP officer (Grub) she got to the surface and to Malibu, where she twittered her fans.

"Rico!" she said to the boy at the counter of Rico's. Rico looked up.

"Heyo, Bubble Brain," he said joyfully. "Want to try some of Rrrrico's

Enchiladas?" Miley shook her head.

"No Rico," she said. "I was just told by Hannah Montana on Twitter that there is going to be a show tonight and she wants everyone to come. Here check the tweet," she said, passing him her Hannah phone. Rico looked at it for a few seconds and then looked back up at her.

"You're Hannah Montana," he said. Miley's eyes widened.

"No that's ridiculous," she said. Rico shook his head in disbelief.

"It makes perfect sense, this is Hannah Montana's phone and you haven't sent the tweet yet. You're Hannah Montana," he said again for good measure. Miley put her hand over his mouth.

"Fine," she said. "I am. But please don't tell anyone, it's a matter of life or death." And with that, Rico told all his customers about the concert and Miley went and opened her house with her spare key to get into her Hannah closet. She couldn't very well sing without her wig or her Hannah outfits.

Meanwhile, Rico was serving a customer that was particularly interested in the Hannah Montana concert.

"What time is this concert?" the person asked. Rico couldn't tell if they were man or women, but they were scary beyond anyone's imagination no matter what gender they were.

"Seven," he answered. "Why? Are you a fan?"

"Only her No.1," replied the person. "_Now tell me who she really is," _they said in the most amazing and soothing voice Rico had ever heard. And their eyes were overpowering, he couldn't tell what colour, but they had almost a magical quality to them, he tried to fight the blue glow but found himself drawn to it.

"Mmmmile…" he said and then he fainted.

At six fifty five, Miley was standing in the wings, waiting to go on stage. This concert was one without her band or her usual family and friends. Hannah Montana was all alone with her karaoke CD and hundreds of adoring fans. She first sung _Let's Do This_, then_ Rockstar_ and her third, _I Got Nerve_.

"I know where I stand, I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad." Miley's eyes widened, she wasn't running away but she sure wasn't being brave. "It's everything I see, every part of me, going to get what I deserve." She was going to get what she deserved for doing this, most likely death. "I got nerve." She spoke the last part, staring out at her audience. There was an assassin out there trying to kill her and she was singing as Hannah Montana in Malibu when her family and friends in Haven thought that she was asleep. "Who am I kidding?" she finally said aloud. "I don't have nerve, I am being an idiot."

She used the advice Artemis had told her in the shuttle going down to Haven and tried to make eye contact with everyone in the audience. "Someone is trying to kill me and I am up here on the stage risking my life, while people have been risking theirs to save mine. There is a difference between 'having nerve' and 'being stupid'. Being brave sometimes means staying at home while people who are qualified deal with the situation. I took the advice of someone who I long ago considered as an enemy, and now I still do. It's my evil side and even though not very many people see it, it is there and I-I have hurt a lot of people in the past, but today, I hit rock bottom. So if y'all don't mind, I'm going to go and save myself so what my friends did for me, wasn't in vain."

She made a small curtsy and headed for the safety of the wings. But someone got to her first. Many members of the audience gasped as there was a gun blast and Hannah Montana fell to her knees just short of the wings. All they heard from the pop star as she fainted was the word 'Magic' whispered hoarsely through the microphone she was still holding tightly in her right hand.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I had to leave it there. Shout out to Andrea and Livne who will hopefully be reading this. I hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon

Live Long and Prosper

-Captain Short


End file.
